InSaNe?
by Vicious Death
Summary: R and R get it Naota turns into a monster, he is now the most feared kid at his school, Mamimi and Haruko are gone, and Naota starts hearing voices? Read and Review or else
1. Voices?

Vicious  
  
12-5-03  
  
Friday  
  
So this is mine review, even if it is bad, enough said read or die.  
  
If you can't review don't read it, damnit.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
'I wonder if either of them will come back, even if it is just for a little while,' Naota thought to himself as he placed his 1$ into the soda machine, he chose a sour drink and a pulpy drink, 'In honor of Mamimi and Haruko,' Naota drank the sour one while he placed the pulpy drink into his leather jacket's right hand pocket.  
  
He then walked to the bridge where he used to meet Mamimi; Naota took a seat underneath the bridge, and leaned against one of its pillars.  
  
Naota had changed over the past 2 years, he was now 14, his hair was a brown mess but he kept it the same length as it used to be, his hoodie he switched for a 269$ leather jacket that had an un-namable amount of pockets on the inside, which was good for his cigarettes and lighters he carried around now, his pants regularly had 12 pockets or more and were loose, usually black colored, he only wore a hat on occasions and when he did it was a black one with H and M embroided on it, he had made it himself, the scarf Haruko gave him he had spray painted black and now wore it everywhere.  
  
Naota took and crushed to can between his hands and threw it into the stream before he reached into his jacket and grabbed the other soda, 'to Haruko, the woman that crushed me with those last words "your still just a kid..." and Mamimi who left for the better things in life leaving me in this boring town of Mabase.'  
  
Naota had also started speaking a lot less since the two had gone, 'of course there is still Eri unfortunately she is way too...too what's the word I am looking for?'  
  
Naota drank the last of the pulpy soda and threw it into the stream. 'Sane for me,' Naota stood up took out a cigarette and lit it before placing the pack and lighter back into his jacket.  
  
He inhaled and started heading back to the school he went to, 'damn school is Hell, I realize why Mamimi had a hard time,' Naota was the most feared 14 year old in Mabase, he was late every day but it didn't matter because the teachers were too afraid to do anything about it, he came into the classroom smoking and no one told him to put it out, the whole town feared him because of what he had become.  
  
{Flash Back} After Haruko left the young 12 year old Naota was standing on the pile of rubble, which had Haruko's Rickenbacker on it, then the sky darkened and a black liquid-looking-substance landed on Naota, Naota turned into something something horrifying, his shoulder blades cracked and snapped until two black wings sprouted out, his teeth elongated and mouth got bigger, his eyes turned a bright red, the muscles on his arms stretched and ripped his shirt off, Naota's legs became longer and leg muscles ripped his pant legs, his toes melded together to form three sharpened talons, his whole body turned black, the not-so-Naota's fingers became longer and fingernails became sharp as razors, then it ended he changed back just as suddenly as he changed.  
  
Naota remembered what happened and could control it, but everyone thought he was now a monster, a monster they feared.  
  
{Present} Naota was now passing by a restaurant and looked to the right there was a window reflecting Mamimi Haruko!  
  
Naota turned around, but nothing was there unfortunate, 'I must be going insane or something.'  
  
Naota turned and continued his walk to school; the only reason he went was to get a scholarship to a good college outside of Mabase, hopefully in the United States.  
  
Naota entered the school doors and went to his classroom, when he entered the whole room became quiet and he swiftly went to his desk at the back of the room.  
  
"Well class, as I was saying..." Naota had turned his attention to the seat where Eri Ninamori sat, she also feared him but not as much as the other townspeople did at least she talked to him even though he never said anything back she understood him.  
  
'Strange Ninamori is not here today, I wonder where she could be, she is probably just sick,' Naota thought Naota had other things besides a lighter and cigs in his jacket; Naota took a fold out 4" knife from his jacket and started carving on the desk.  
  
'I am sure that will make anyone who sits here in the future wonder;' when he had got done carving the desk read? HOW ABOUT FOOLY COOLY STYLE? What he had carved made him think again about Haruko and Mamimi, she always said that, Naota folded the knife back up and placed it into his jacket.  
  
"Well class the what happens when we..." the school bell rang signaling school was finally over, "don't forget do pages 1-100 all problems."  
  
There was a loud mumbling from the students in the class and then writing sounds when they took down the homework for that day, 'that's over 355 problems, if she is counting the reviews,' Naota thought angrily, almost as if on queue the teacher said "oh yes class one more thing the reviews also."  
  
There was an even louder mumbling and some curses thrown about this time, Naota got up and walked out of the room into the hallway where he took out his pack of cigs and lighter "you know you should not do that, but you don't have to listen to me" Naota kept looking down at his cig, 'so Ninamori isn't sick, I wonder what she is doing here after school is over,' Naota thought before he pulled his scarf down and placed the cigarette into his mouth, he raised his lighter up and lit it, ignoring what Eri had said.  
  
He then looked up, 'what the hell is going on, I know Eri does not play tricks like this especially not on me,' Naota thought still inhaling on his cig, the voice along with the person had disappeared, but he knew it was Ninamori's voice.  
  
Naota's scarf draped over his shoulders, and his cig in mouth he started walking back to the stream, 'something isn't right with all of this stuff happening, maybe I am just not getting enough sleep or maybe oversleeping,' Naota considered those possibilities while he walked back to the stream.  
  
Naota went back to the spot he sat in during lunch break and leaned against the pillar, 'another possibility is that thing inside of me...that monster, no it can't be that because I have it fully under control.'  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
So, what did you think liked it, hated it, any ideas, questions maybe?. If I switched from present to past and back and forth, I have a horrible habit of that, I will continue to work on it got it now REVIEW. Trust me on this it gets even more interesting.  
  
Signed,  
  
Vicious 


	2. BETA of New Naota

Vicious One  
  
My ABC's  
  
A-Anarchy B-Bombs C-Counseling The ABC's of Vicious One  
Disclaimer: This will be my disclaimer: only greedy producers would sue a person over writing a story of fan fiction.  
  
Some Stuff  
  
Vicious One: I like shoujo ai and yuri since I do there will most likely be bishoujo in this story, so if you do not like F/F relationships then I advise you to voice your opinion in reviews, but I can almost guarantee shoujo ai. I hate yaoi so you can forget me ever writing that get over it, no I have no prejudice I just dislike it.  
  
Recommendations: Nephthys Jeckel is good for gore, blood, and all around badass stories, such as Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, and some Hell Raiser, Squall888 for Final Fantasy stories and some more fictions. Ryoko Zero for very good yuri fan fictions, some you may like yuri some you may not.  
  
"__" Talking '__' Thinking  
  
Chapter 2: Everything Dies  
  
"Taaakkkuuunnn, what you doing?" Naota stared at the outline in the dark, he could smell tobacco and smoke coming from where the being stood. "C'mon ta-kun you can tell me what's wrong," the outline came closer to the standing Naota, the younger Naota he was 12, dressed in his hoodie, and shorts. The outline finally came close enough for Naota to know who it was.  
  
"Mamimi..." Naota shot awake, he had fallen asleep under the bridge where he sat. 'The mind wants what it can not have, typical, I guess I should walk home,' with that Naota stood, threw his scarf back around his shoulders, and then stopped suddenly. 'Smoke...' Naota turned his head just enough to examine the surrounding area '...of course smoke, it is me who smells like it.' Naota faced forward and took a cig out of his pack before he started toward his house. He examined the cancer stick 'white, deadly, small, and yet fragile kind of like Mamimi, that is enough' with that thought he broke the cigarette and dropped it onto the sidewalk.  
  
"Not wise to waste things, kid," a cat like voice spoke from the shadows. Naota perked his ears toward the voice and then turned to face it, but like the times before there was nothing there.  
  
Naota almost walked past his house as he was deep in thought 'why do I even bother to waste my time looking, they are gone, for good, not returning, though their voices are unmistakable...stop contemplating this idiocy,' Naota shuffled up to his front door and turned the knob before he pushed it open.  
  
He still lived at the bakery but not near as many customers came by anymore the way his dad paid for the place was anytime the companies wanted money Kamon would threaten them with Naota, needless to say this worked as he always seemed to get an extension on payment or not have to that month.  
  
Naota walked into the house and pulled the door shut behind him, had his grandpa still been alive he would have started complaining about how loud Naota was being, but since he wasn't he couldn't. Supposedly Naota's grandpa, Shigekuni, fell from the roof of the bakery when only Kamon was around Naota known different but really didn't care. He had heard Kamon and Shigekuni arguing about which fooly cooly was better, and it sounded like his dad had enough of the old man's ranting. Kamon finally got the bakery to himself and Naota didn't have to stand anymore complaining.  
  
Naota quietly walked upstairs to his room, his dad had passed out on the couch from drinking, and Naota could hear Kamon's snoring coming from the living room along with some static from the television.  
  
Naota pushed his bedroom door open with his foot as his continued to watch the floor. He closed his door shut again with his left foot and walked over to his window. 'Full moon tonight, Shigekuni always said the kooks and crazies come out on full moons, no one goes out at night here, not anymore...' as Naota thought he examined his left hand in wonder of how his five fingers changed, his hand became black and the finger nails became sharp claws 'the power of what I could do, if I destroyed it all then nothing would be left to destroy, it is pointless to destroy it all,' his hand changed back.  
  
The smirk he had on his face disappeared, though if anyone was around they couldn't see it because of the scarf. Naota threw his scarf onto his brother's bunk, 'I'm glad he's dead.'  
  
On Naota's 14th birthday his father had gotten a letter from the U.S. obituaries and a hospital the letters both stated his son had been mauled by a wild animal. Kamon had the body flown back to Japan, what was left of it, and had his oldest son cremated, anytime he bakes food he puts a little of his son into it.  
  
There were less customers but the ones that did eat from the bakery said the food was never better, anytime they ask what he used he said "I put a little of myself in everything I bake." Naota's dad drinks to try and forget how horrible his oldest son looked in the wooden box. When Naota examined his older brother's remains he thought it looked more of an art then a type of destruction.  
  
Naota continued to stare out the window into the night sky 'they always saw him over me I guess it did satisfy some child like jealousy that was annoying me when he was found dead, he wasted his life on baseball anyway.' Naota took off his jacket and put it on his desk chair, which was not very smart because of all of the items in the coat the chair broke and the jacket hit the floor with a THUD. 'Great,' Naota strained his ears to hear if Kamon had awoke from the sound 'still snoring,' Naota looked over to the desk, the chair had broke in front of, at his black hat before he started toward it and threw it onto his brother's bunk.  
  
He picked up his jacket and looked at it, Naota was about to throw it onto his brother's bunk when he remembered the chair. 'No, where has my fucking head been today,' he thought scornfully before he put his jacket back down and took off his black combat boots, which he placed by the side of his bed. 'Not tired but nothing interesting to do here, nothing ever happens in Mabase,' Naota sat down on his bed.  
  
BETA Not near completion but I wanted to put it up to hear your views on it so far. Signed, Vicious 


End file.
